Five Nights: Stay Alive
by cxy31337
Summary: Drake Eisenhower, the third night shift guard, has began his first shift at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. As he experiences strange encounters with the animatronics, he's compelled to pull the pieces together regarding it's backstory. With the help of two former guards, he must uncover the truth behind the haunting of the restaurant, and end the horrors within.
1. Intro

**Five Nights: Stay Alive**

Five Nights at Freddy's belong to Scott Cawton

Song lyrics belong to The Living Tombstone

_We're waiting every night  
to finally roam and invite  
newcomers to play with us  
for many years we've been all alone_

_We're forced to be still and play  
The same songs we've known since that day  
An imposter took our life away  
Now we're stuck here to decay_

_Please let us get in!  
don't lock us away!  
We're not like what you're thinking_

_We're poor little souls  
who have lost all control  
and we're forced here to take that role_

_We've been all alone  
Stuck in our little zone  
Since 1987_

_Join us, be our friend  
or just be stuck and defend  
after all you only got_

_Five Nights at Freddy's  
Is this where you want to be  
I just don't get it  
Why do you want to stay_

_Five Nights at Freddy's  
Is this where you want to be  
I just don't get it  
Why do you want to stay_

_We're really quite surprised  
We get to see you another night  
You should have looked for another job  
you should have said to this place good-bye_

_It's like there's so much more  
Maybe you've been in this place before  
We remember a face like yours  
You seem acquainted with those doors_

_Please let us get in!  
don't lock us away!  
We're not like what you're thinking_

_We're poor little souls  
who have lost all control  
and we're forced here to take that role_

_We've been all alone  
Stuck in our little zone  
Since 1987_

_Join us, be our friend  
or just be stuck and defend  
after all you only got_

_Five Nights at Freddy's  
Is this where you want to be  
I just don't get it  
Why do you want to stay_

_Five Nights at Freddy's  
Is this where you want to be  
I just don't get it  
Why do you want to stay_

**Welcome, if you're listening to this, you've made a horrible career choice. This may be your first shift, but it may be your last. Within the next 30 hours, you'll be brushing shoulders with death, and terror rushes towards you like gusts of wind. Your choice has led you to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. In the year 1977, this restaurant was once called Fredbear's Family Diner. Bought by another company, it was refranchised and became a popular restaurant. **

**Then,** **on June 26, 1982, the disappearance of 5 children, discovered 3 days later after parents smelling foul odor from the animatronics, has forever tarnished the restaurant's reputation. Since then, the animatronics there has developed suspicious behaviors, yet no mechanic has found any problems. The biting of a guard on November 13, 1987, laid a final coffin in the restaurant's name. The restaurant has run down ever since. **

**Now, you'll be working as a night guard at** **Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Your mission? Uncover the horrible truth at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, and break the curse there, but, in order to do that, you must survive five nights at Freddy's.**

**-Anonymous**


	2. Stay Alive, Day1

**Five Nights: Stay Alive**

Five Nights at Freddy's belong to Scott Cawthon

_Day 1, 1999_

Drake Eisenhower walked into Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria and heads to the management office, he needs the job to pay for his tenement, and 140$ a week is enough to pay for the rent. As he stepped inside the restaurant, some of his childhood memories came into mind.

He remembered the time he visited there as a child. He liked the food there, but he liked the animatronics there even more. He's fond of Freddy, Bonnie and Chica, and a major fan of Foxy the pirate fox. Back then, it was a celebration of a major accomplishment of his, whether at the science fair, at the junior league, or at the drama club. Sadly, he's only there a few times. As time passes, he heard rumors regarding that place, the kidnapping and murder of 5 children and the bite of 1987. He felt glad that he isn't there back then, but curiosity made him wonder, what happened back then?

Shaking his head, he knocks the door. The manager of the establishment came out, and said "You must be interested in the position as a security guard, am I right?"

Drake nodded, and replied "Yes, I'm here for the job to pay for my tenement."

The manager handed him a security uniform, a punch card, and a name card. "Here, I received your letter yesterday, and I made them for you. Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Your shift begins at 12 A.M. tonight" said the manager. Drake nodded and walked away from the manager. As he turns around, he spotted a shifty look of the manager.

He looked at the animatronics Freddy, Bonnie and Chica at the show stage. He remembered them, and wondered about Foxy, the animatronic that he loved the most. He glanced at the Pirate Cove which was now out of order. He must've been decommissioned, guessed Drake, and left the place. This job should be easy, that's why he chose it in spite of his 8 to 6 job with meager pay, just for the groceries and bills, thought himself.

_Night 1_

Drake entered the pizzeria, well dressed in his uniform, and entered the security office. He sat down on the chair, and looked at the desk. A desktop computer was right on the center, with a coffee machine at the left, and an air ionizer at the right. A Freddy, Bonnie and Chica plush were beside the desktop computer, coffee machine and air ionizer. The computer screen showed the security camera program showing all the rooms. Below the desk there's a small fridge with a microwave oven on it at the right. The left side have two locked drawers with the names Jeremy and Michael. At the wall behind the desk there was piece of paper writing: "Days without employee missing in action: I". The digital clock hanging there showed the time: "10:30 pm"

What caught his attention is the notification from the computer, "You have a new message" Drake clicked on the notification, it was sent by the manager.

"Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. This is your first shift, so I have to tell you this. This may be harder than you think it is, as the animatronics there showed strange behaviors according to our former night guards. Your job is to check the cameras to make sure they don't do anything suspicious, close the door if they're gone too close. You should know that you'll have all the power needed for the entire shift, as you can see there's enough for some luxuries around here. You could earn some of it after your pay. That doesn't mean you can use them freely though, you can only use 4 electronic systems at the time, any more and a short circuit occurs, cutting off the power. The air ionizer, the fridge and the security surveillance system are what you start with. The door and the hall lights are separate, so you must to use them wisely.

You might wonder why you must be very careful and vigilant around here. According to some of our night guards, if they caught you, they might forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. They're filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area, so you could probably feel great discomfort and possibly end up dying. Your eyeballs and teeth may be the last thing the cameras ever saw.

But, keep your eyes peeled, and you can live through this shift. Our previous guard survived long enough to be able to earn himself some upgrades in the office; he must have a lot of balls around here. The animatronics there might be a trouble, but last time the mechanic checked, there's nothing wrong at all about them. It will be a hard time for us to fix them, and the animatronics there are the main attraction here, so don't damage them, okay?

One more thing, Fazbear Entertainment will not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced. We tried very hard to keep this place's reputation up, and trust me, one more tragedy known and this place is done for. Got it? Well, good luck, and may your wits beat theirs."

Drake felt a sense of fear. The animatronics are alive, and they attack the guards? Something's amiss around here. He then turns to the drawers, and tried to open Michael's drawer, but couldn't. He tried Jeremy's and failed. They're locked, and he'll need a key to open them. I'll find them someday, thought himself. Looking at his watch, it is 11:45 pm. He prepares himself, and stationed himself at the desk. "I'm not sure what's going on, but I'll find out what happened, and solve this mystery for good" declared himself.

By the time he's ready, it was 12:00 am. "Here we go, then. It's action time" muttered Drake, rubbing his hands. He aims his eyes at the monitor, observing the footages. So far, everything looked fine, the animatronics stayed where they are, no strange activity happened. Drake brewed himself a cup of coffee, and sipped as he watches the footage at Pirate Cove. "It's not that hard, I suppose" thought himself, and tunes in to the other rooms.

An hour later, just as he thought there's nothing to worry about, he spotted something, Bonnie's missing from the show stage. Drake has terrified, whatever the manager said was for real. Drake paid attention to the monitor, checking every room, but there's no sign of Bonnie. Worried that he has come, he turns the headlight on the right, and saw nothing through the window. He turns it off, and turns on the left headlight, hoping there's nothing there. When he turned on, he saw Bonnie, staring at him creepily. Drake turns the left hall light off and closes the door using the controller, and paid attention to the right, hoping that he didn't take the right door. 15 minutes of watching the door later, no sign of Bonnie at all. "That was weird" thought himself. He reopened the door and observes the monitor again, with greater caution.

Drake checked the time; it was 1:50 am. "Still a long way to go" he thought himself. He checked the show stage, and now Chica is gone too. Now he's even worried. Chica is on the move, and yet Bonnie's still on the loose! He felt that he's in deep trouble now. He checked the footages again. He saw Bonnie in the supply room, and was relieved. "Phew, good thing he's not after me, for now" thought himself. Drake, now has Chica to worry about, expecting her to be on the left side, turns the left hall light on, and nothing. He turns on the right hall light, and saw Chica at the right window. Quickly, he closed the right door and turned off the right hall light. Drake was at upmost concern now. He felt that the idea is that Bonnie and Chica surrounds him and force him into causing a short circuit by turning on both doors at once.

"They seem to be well planned in their attacks, something's obviously wrong here. Why the manager said nothing about it when I came here in the first place?" asked himself. Drake watched the time again, it was 3 am. He braces himself, and paid even more attention to both Bonnie and Chica, and watched the Pirate Cove occasionally out of habit.

The next 3 hours are rather easy to deal with. Although most of the time Bonnie and Chica tried to invade his space, he was briefly humored when Chica was at the kitchen, trying to bake a pizza, carelessly knocking on the pots and pans, and Bonnie was doing a skateboard stunt at the supply room with a trolley. Funny as they seem, Drake was scared of the animatronics that he loved as a child. What happened to them? He suddenly remembered what he heard about the disappearance of 5 children and the lockdown upon discovering blood at the animatronics. Could the children died there? Do they avenge their deaths by reenacting what that they have experienced on the killer? Thoughts of him dying in an animatronic suit filled into his mind as he pondered about it. He shakes his head to get rid of his morbid thoughts and went on to work.

By the time it's 6 am. , he was relieved. "I need to figure out what happened back then, better ask Michael and Jeremy about this. But first, I need to get to my day job" thought Drake. He looked back at Bonnie, Chica and Freddy, and felt a sense of fear. He never felt scared of an animatronic all his life, until now, since his first day at work here.


	3. Stay Alive, Day2

**Five Nights: Stay Alive**

Five Nights at Freddy's belong to Scott Cawthon

_Day 2, December 1999_

After his morning day job at the supermarket, Drake heads back to his tenement to rest. As his day jobs pay every shift, he could buy food and sanitary supplies while still able to save money for the utility bills and savings. He didn't work at the supermarket every day, however. It's his Monday shift. Tuesday at the coffee store, Wednesday at the library, Thursday at the convenience store, and Friday at the hardware store.

As he lies down on his bunk bed, he remembered that he have to look for Jeremy and Michael. He took his I-Phone, and began dialing the management's phone number, to ask about the former employees.

"Hello, and welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. What can I help you?" asked the man on the phone. "Hi, I'm the night guard there, and I would like to know about the former security guards" replied Drake. "Oh, about the former security guards? I can't tell you much about them for privacy policy's sake, but what I can tell you the guard before you is Michael Schmidt, with Jeremy Fitzgerald earlier than him" replied the man on the phone.

"Could you tell me more about the security guards, then?" asked Drake. The phone hangs up. "Great, that's my only clue. I'm on my own now." thought himself. He proceeds to sleep, preparing himself for his night job.

_Night 2_

Drake got back to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, went back to his office, warms a Calzone and then brewed a cup of coffee. He sits back at the chair, and helps himself a snack before work. He checked the time, it's 11 pm, and proceeds to look at the monitor. Another message came in.

"If you're reading this, you made it to night two, congratulations! As time passes, the animatronics tend to become more active and more determined. It might be a good idea to peek at those cameras as you read this just to make sure they're in their proper place.

You saw how Chica and Bonnie screw you, so I got to tell you the other animatronics. Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often, but he becomes a lot more active on a power outage, so be careful and don't relax or strain yourself too much. Surely you know how to use the door lights, am I right? There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if you suspect they're near your door, turn them on. You might only have a few seconds to react, so be quick.

Don't forget to check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. Foxy there becomes more active if you stare at him too long. He doesn't like being watched. If he's not on stage, close the door as soon as possible. But closing the door causes him to knock on the door furiously and each time much worse that the last until the door can't hold it, breaking the door and failing both the left and the right door systems. The door can't handle too much damage, so make sure he didn't leave his stage in the first place. But I'm sure you have everything under control! Keep it up!"

"That wasn't reassuring" thought Drake. So he finishes his Calzone and gets ready for work. He watched the paper: "Days without employee missing in action: II"

12 am, the beginning of his shift. He paid attention to the monitor, checking the cameras. He first looked at the show stage, then the pirate cove, and then checks every other room. "Oh crap" thought himself, upon finding out that Bonnie and Chica has left the show stage. Drake, knowing their tactics, turns on the left hall light, then the right hall light.

As he switches lights, he wondered whether they go to any door, or do they only pick one side? He paid attention to the doors. They haven't come to him so far. Drake began to sip his coffee and began his watching schedule, but watches over the doors time to time.

Several minutes later, Bonnie finally came to him, at the left door again. Drake quickly closes the door, and checked if Bonnie isn't staying there, knowing that Bonnie's on the loose. Bonnie left, leaving him relieved, and he reopens the door. He turns to the right door, and saw Chica there. Calmly, he closes the door, and checked if he left. Chica has left, and he opens the door

Drake has the sudden feeling that the last time he checked the monitor he's watching pirate cove. Quickly, he closes the left door, hoping that Foxy didn't choose the right door. A loud and violent knocking on the left door is heard. He felt lucky. "Luckily he didn't choose the right door" thought himself. Foxy retreats back to his cove, and Drake saw the door being battered by the hard knocks Foxy done. Drake's now extra cautious, making sure that he didn't look at the pirate cove too long as he monitors the rooms.

He checked the time, it was 3am. Drake decided to pick the locks of Michael and Jeremy's drawers using a straightened paper clip. He tries to unlock Michael's drawer, and tried to strike the balance between keeping an eye on the animatronics and picking Michael's drawer's lock. After 10 minutes of trying, he opened the drawer, and found some of the things Michael has left behind before left.

A notebook with the title "Caller's records", a copy of a book titled "Autobiography of a Yogi" with a bookmark in it, pasted with a Post-It note written "Information from Night 5", several cutouts of newspapers dating back to 1982, a Foxy plush, a piece of paper with the scribbling of Michael's address and phone number and a photograph.

What caught his attention is the black and white photograph. Drake took the photograph and looked at it. It shown one child along with his four friends dressed up as the animatronics, with the left side being dressed up as Bonnie and Foxy, and the right side dressed up as Freddy and Chica. The photograph has the time shown: "21:30:05, 26-06-1982".

Feeling curious, Drake took the cutouts and read them:

"_Sunday, 27__th__ June 1982_

**Children vanish at local pizzeria-bodies not found**

Two local children were reportedly lured into a back room during the late hours of operation at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria on the night of June 26th. While video surveillance identified the man responsible and led to his arrest the following morning, the children themselves were never found and are presumed dead.

Police authorities believed that the suspect dressed as a mascot to earn the children's trust."

"_Monday, 28__th__ June 1982_

**Five children now reported missing. Suspect convicted.**

Five children are now linked to the incident at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, where a man dressed as a cartoon mascot lured them into a back room.

While the suspect has been charged, the bodies themselves were never found.

Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria has been struggling with maximum effort to persuade customers to return to the pizzeria.

"It's a tragic nightmare" commented a police officer regarding the case"

"_Tuesday, 29__th__ June 1982_

**Local pizzeria threatened with lockdown over sanitation.**

Local pizzeria, Freddy's Pizzeria has been threatened again with shutdown by the health and safety department over reports of foul odor coming from the much-loved animal mascots.

Police were contacted when parents reportedly noticed what appeared to be blood and mucus around the eyes and mouths of the mascots. One parent likened them to "reanimated corpses""

"_Monday, 1__st__ December 1986_

**Local pizzeria said to close by year's end**

After 3 and a half years' struggle to stay in business after the tragedy that struck there, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza has announced that it will close by year's end.

Despite a yearlong search for a buyer, every company seemed unwilling to be associated with the company.

"In spite of such troubles, these characters will live on. In the hearts of children, they will live on forever" said the CEO during an interview"

Drake was shocked as he read the cutouts. "That's what really happened? I can't believe this" muttered himself. Something hit him as his mind tried to process such information. Could the animatronics be haunted? Do they attack on purpose? If not, why are they doing this? He looked back at the time, it was 3:45 pm. He packed the contents inside his sling bag, except the Foxy plush, which he placed it on the tower case of the desktop computer. He then turns to Jeremy's drawer. He performs a routine check on the animatronics, just to be safe, and finds Bonnie and Chica at the dining area. Not at their right places, yet not pursuing him. Foxy is still inside the curtains of pirate cove.

Drake, reassured of his current situation, proceeds to pick Jeremy's lock. Unfortunately, he couldn't pick it, and the straightened paperclip is now a metal Twistie. "I definitely must look for his key" thought himself. "But first, I must survive this night". Drake watched the rooms again, reminding himself to be very careful at pirate cove.

The following 2 hours isn't too hard, as Bonnie and Chica came near the doors at exactly the right place. Although he made a mistake again, leading to close encounters with Foxy, he learned that he only sprint towards the left door, and if Bonnie's nearby, Bonnie gives way to Foxy.

Right after his shift ends at 6 am, Drake walks out of the pizzeria, having a hard time to swallow the horrible tragedy that is the disappearance of 5 children. He decided to call Michael's number to arrange a meeting at his apartment.

"Hello? Yeah, it's Drake Eisenhower, the guard who replaced you. I stumbled upon your things back at the office and I would like to talk about it. How about 3 pm? Yeah, see you at the coffee shop" said Drake. Drake hang ups the phone, and heads for his day job.


	4. Stay Alive, Day 3

**Five Nights: Stay Alive**

Five Nights at Freddy's belong to Scott Cawthon

Song lyrics belong to The Living Tombstone

_Day 3, December 1999_

Drake heads to the coffee shop he worked every Tuesday, and heads to the counter. His job there is to serve coffee and tea beverages to the tables. The day jobs used to be a major contributor of his income, now it is also the only source of comfort from the terrors at his night job. Today, he's expecting Michael to come to see him.

By 3 pm, Drake is getting impatient, worried that Michael refused to discuss about the situation about the pizzeria, but he paid attention to his day job. Half an hour later, Michael came to the coffee store, and approached Drake.

"You're late, Michael" complained Drake. "Sorry, Drake. I've been asking myself whether I should come and talk to you. It's just give me bad memories talking about it" replied Michael. "Come, let's have a seat. I have something to show you" said Drake, and led Michael to a corner seat.

"You said you touched my stuff in the office, right?" asked Michael. "Yes, look at this" replied Drake, and handed him the photograph. Michael looked at the photograph, and he let out a sad feeling, and even wept.

"This picture…. I remember that moment" muttered Michael sadly. "This is the day when the murders happened". "Where did you get this?" asked Drake, demanding more information. "After the first week working as a guard, in the same place as you worked, something kept popping into my dreams. It was all that loud screams from the other kids, and the bloodshed that happened there. I saw that purple shadow, taking out that Golden Freddy suit, and killed off the children, that girl died first, followed by that child with the guitar, then the kid in the pirate costume, and finally the boy in the top hat. Just as he's about to claim my life, I ran out, and then saw a man, who dragged me away from there, and then I woke up, almost crying. I tracked down the photographs, trying to find out more about that incident, and found it"

"How come you know a lot about that incident in full detail?" asked Drake again. Michael replied, sadly: "Because I'm actually one of them" Drake was shocked, knowing that Michael was the 5th child who gone missing. "Where were you? Why the police didn't find you?" asked Drake, trying to solve the puzzle.

"I was an orphan; the four children are my friends, that day where the murders happened is my birthday party. The children dressed like the animatronics as part of my party. That time, we're lured by that Golden Freddy, when the old animatronics are at the back room due to repairs. That murderer lured us by offering a close up with the animatronics, and we all followed. As soon as we got inside, how we wished we didn't, that murder took of that suit, and armed a pistol at us. The girl dressed as Chica screamed as soon as she saw the gun aiming at her. She got shot at the head. The boy dressed as Bonnie struggles against the grip of the murderer but he was stabbed on the neck with the murder's knife. That's when I told the remaining children to run. The boy dressed as Foxy tried to run, but he was shot at the back. The boy dressed as Freddy ran off along with me, to the bath room. We tried to hide in the lavatory, but he found us. That child told me to run, and he was shot in the heart. I managed to escape by opening the air vent there and crawled the way out there, I escaped to a redwood forest, where someone found me, and changed my name to protect me. I never remembered that moment ever since until I worked as a security guard there, just like you. The first week has made me remember back the memories there. Since then, I worked for 6 years just to figure out the truth, until the management sacked me in favor of you" explained Michael. "I'm actually Mike Smith"

"What's about this book, then?" asked Drake, handing him the "Autobiography of a Yogi" and the notebook. "Oh, this one. You see, on my fifth night, the phone played out a loud gibberish, I recorded it, and I tried to understand the content. After I polished it, and played it backwards, I finally understood the meaning. Here, listen to this" said Michael, handing him a CD player. Drake turns them on, and he heard this:

"(static) it is lamentable that mass agricultural development is (static) speeded by fuller use of your marvelous mechanisms. Would it not be easily possible to employ some of them in quick laboratory experiments to indicate the influence of various types of fertilizers on plant growth?

You are right. Countless uses (omitted: of Bose instruments) will be made by future gener- (static) seldom knows contemporaneous (static) the joy of creative (static)"

"I searched for the origin of the excerpt, and I found the book where the words came from. I read that book just to look for the part where the message came from, and this is where I found it" said Michael, and opens the book at where the bookmark is located. Drake saw the highlighted words:

"A universal reaction seemed to bring metal, plant and animal under a common law.

They all exhibited essentially the same phenomena of fatigue and depression, with possibilities of recovery and of exaltation, as well as the permanent irresponsiveness associated with death."

"Bose instruments have demonstrated that metals, such as the steel used in scissors and machinery, are subject to fatigue, and regain efficiency by periodic rest. The life-pulse in metals is seriously harmed or even extinguished through the application of electric currents or heavy pressure."

"What do these words mean? Apparently the one behind the hauntings knows such workings, and the animatronics' behavior reflected just that. They acted the same way as they were before they died! I'm not sure about the rest though, but I'm sure it's up to you to figure it out." said Michael. "Call me if you have something that I missed". Michael left the table, and walked away, before he said: "Drake, I hope you can solve the mysteries, I couldn't crack it myself, for the manager fired me"

Drake nearly suffered a meltdown upon knowing this information. "So that's how it all happened. How does that happen? Jeremy's drawer might have a clue" thought himself.

When he returns to the tenement, he washes his face at his bathroom, and heads back to sleep. As he fell into sleep, he began to have the nightmarish revelation.

He dreamt himself at the office, inside the place he worked at. He first heard banging at the closed left door, presumably by Foxy. As he watched, the door is beginning to break down. Then, he saw Chica at the right door. Knowing that closing both doors will lead to a short circuit, he didn't close the door, Chica came inside the office, moaning. The left door finally broke as his hope for Foxy to stop banging and leave has shattered, as Foxy approached him. Bonnie followed Foxy, and entered the office. Finally Freddy, and played the music box version 'March of the Toredors'. As Freddy plays the music, Foxy hung his shirt with his hook and pulled him away, while Bonnie, Chica and Freddy followed. He was lead to the parts and services room, and Foxy released him. Bonnie and Chica held his arms, and tried to shove him into the back half of an animatronic wolf suit, while Foxy is carrying it. Drake felt blood dripping from his body. Just as Freddy's jingle ends, Bonnie and Chica shove the front half on him, with Foxy saying: "Now you'll know our suffering, young lad". Drake was nearly crushed by the suit, and just as he slowly passes out, Freddy approached him, and said: "You've met a terrible fate, do you? So do us."

Drake woke up from his nightmare, sweating all over. He checked his whole body, making sure it wasn't real. He was relieved that his limbs are still intact, and reminded himself to be more cautious, as he knew what'll happen if he get caught by them. However, he recalled the quotes by the animatronics. What do they mean by "know our suffering"? It's clear that the ghosts of the children are avenging their death, but from whose hands? He must now uncover the murderer's identity. Quickly, he prepares himself for the night.

_Night 3_

Drake gets back to his office, this time opening a bottle of iced tea to calm him down. He checked the time; it was 11:30pm. He checked the messages.

"You're doing great! Most people don't last this long. They usually move on to other matters by now. That's why you're the third guard who tried very hard. You have to keep up like this, because shit's getting real tonight. Bonnie and Chica can sabotage the door and the hall lights when they're inside, and Foxy could strike if you over or under monitor him. Freddy will mean business too.

The management would like to address that you are reminded to ease your mind about any urban legends you might have heard. The company can officially assure you that, these animatronics are just having glitches, nothing supernatural about them.

Forget about all those rumors about the incidents around the franchise, investigating or even thinking about it can only lead to headaches and hallucinations, as the last two security guards can attest that. Just do your job, stay at your office and you'll be fine. Good luck!"

"What? They're telling me to stop investigating this situation. Are they going to keep pretending that nothing's wrong about here while I shat and pissed my undies every night?" commented Drake furiously. "They may have stopped Jeremy and Michael, but you can't stop me"

On 12am, Drake was sitting on the chair, trying to unlock Jeremy's drawer, using a skeleton key he forged. With maximum ease, he unlocked Jeremy's drawer. He peered into the contents, and he saw a folder labeled "Medical report: Jeremy Fitzgerald", a notebook written: "Investigation of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria", a printout with the title: "The Mother's Sorrow", a copy of the book titled: "Occult Phenomenon and Supernatural Entities" with a bookmark, and four drawings supposedly drawn by Jeremy.

Drake puts them inside his sling bag, knowing that he'll have the time to look later on. He checks the time; it was 12:30 am. He checks the cameras, making sure that the animatronics didn't move as he opened Jeremy's drawer. He has memorized the standard procedure, watch the pirate cove for 30 seconds, then the show stage for 2 minutes, repeat. Turn on the hall light at left to right all the time. "If all goes well, I can crack the case as I work" thought himself.

1 am. Drake was on his routine watch, and saw the animatronics in their right places. Drake decided to examine the drawings. On the first drawing, he saw Freddy watching the entrance, holding a cake. 'Bang!' the caption near the entrance. The word 'save him' is on the bottom right On the second drawing, Foxy stood on his stage at Pirate Cove, watching the dead bodies of children with a shocked look, a purple shadow is on the left side, smiling wickedly. On the third drawing, Freddy was confronting the purple shadow, a caption above the purple shadow mentioned: "You can't". The word 'save them' is on the bottom right. On the fourth drawing, a puppet was preforming a ritual, surrounded by four dead children with the animatronics' head worn on them. 'Help them' is the word on the bottom of the drawing. Drake looked at the back of the drawings, all of them with "Jeremy's visions" written.

Drake wondered what does the drawings convey, but went quickly back to work. He checks the show stage, and saw a Freddy, Bonnie and Chica no longer on stage. He checks the dining area, and saw only Bonnie and Chica. He checked Pirate Cove, and the curtains remained closed. He rechecks the dining area, and saw Freddy, but no sight of Bonnie and Chica. He presumed that so long Bonnie and Chica is nearby, Freddy can't be seen. He turns the right hall light on, and saw Chica at the right window. He quickly closes the door and turns off the right hall light, then proceeds to check the left door. As Chica left the right door, Bonnie showed up at the left door. He quickly turns off the left hall lights and closes the left door.

Drake checks on Freddy, and found him at the restroom. He quickly checks if Chica and Bonnie are nearby, and saw none of them near his office. He checks the pirate cove again, and then checked the restroom. No sign of Freddy at all. He checked all the remaining rooms, and found Freddy at the kitchen. He figured that if he kept the viewing at the kitchen, Freddy won't have any bright ideas to move towards him.

Drake then decided to read Jeremy's medical report. He opened the folder, and saw the full report of Jeremy's injuries. It's his injury at his frontal lobe. "Could he be the victim of the bite of 1987?" thought Drake. Drake then read the report. It seems that Jeremy was bitten by an animatronic fox while he rushed to protect the children. As the result, Jeremy has suffered moderate brain damage, resulting in hallucinations and 'visions'. Fritz Smith replaced him as a night shift guard following the incident, but was fired for sheer recklessness, sending Jeremy back to work. In spite of his mental issues, he can work properly as he never shown signs of disability.

But one part of the report has paid his attention. Just before his injury, he reported to saw a purple shadow near the children. He was gone by the time the bite happened.

"That was weird. Foxy might be attacking the purple shadow who killed the children, and he might be after him ever since. He must have bitten Jeremy accidentally" concluded Drake. "But one thing could answer all other questions. How the heck can the animatronics have the souls of the children? Some occult ritual could have done this, but who would do this?"

He then turn to the clock, it showed 3:30 am. He quickly checked the doors by turning on the head light, left, then right, hoping Bonnie and Chica didn't screw him by ganging up on him. Much to his surprise, this time, Bonnie and Chica were near both doors. Drake knew that closing both doors will cause a short circuit, so he must turn off at least one thing. He quickly turns off the fridge, and then closes both the left and right door. The short circuit didn't happen, thanks to his clever move. Drake was relieved, but he knew that he must think outside the box to save his flesh.

Drake hoped that they didn't decide to camp near the door, and trap him in the cycle of fear. He quickly checked the cameras, and was briefly terrified. He saw Freddy at the east hallway, where Chica is located. Drake felt that everything is playing out as his dreams, except for Foxy's part. He then checked the west hallway, and saw Foxy charging towards the door. Now horrified to the point of shitting his pants, he hid himself under the table, wishing that Foxy didn't smash his way out of the left door like a Hulk. Just as he began to lose hope, he began to hear whispers, it said: "It's me", "We know who you are", "We know what you've done", "And you can't escape us".

Drake began to ponder about the whispers. Could it be the children's attempt to terrorize me? By telling me who they really are? Supposedly only the guilty need to fear, but a psychopathic criminal couldn't feel guilt, right? Still, why does that still affect the other guards?

Drake kept hiding under the table, hearing both the hard knocking on the door by Foxy, and the moaning of Bonnie and Chica. It was a situation so frightening, that he nearly pissed on the floor. After a 5 minute siege, there's no sound heard. Drake climbed under the table, and saw Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and Freddy walking away from the office. Drake saw the left door halfway to breaking down, and was relieved. Although the doors are fixed every day, just watching the door halfway to destruction scares him. He checked the time; it was 3:45 am.

After being careful like defusing a doomsday weapon, watching every room with all of his eyes peeled, he saw Bonnie, Chica and Freddy back at the dining area. Foxy's back to his pirate cove. He wondered whether the printout can explain things. He read the printout named: "The Mother's Sorrow"

"I don't know what I was thinking,

Leaving my child behind,

Now I suffer the curse and now I am blind

With all this anger, guilt and sadness,

Coming to haunt me forever,

I can't wait for the cliff at the end of the river,

Is this revenge I am seeking?

Or seeking someone to avenge me

Stuck in my own paradox I want to set myself free

Maybe I should chase and find

Before they'll try to stop it

It won't be long before I'll become a puppet

It's been so long,

Since I last have seen my son

Lost to this monster

To the man behind the slaughter

Since you've been gone

I've been singing this stupid song

So I could ponder

The sanity of your mother

I wish I lived in the present

With the gift of my past mistakes

But the future keeps luring in like a pack of snakes

Your sweet little eyes, your little smile,

Is all I remembered

Those fuzzy memories mess with my temper

Justification is killing me

But killing isn't justified

What happened to my son, I'm terrified,

It lingers in my mind and the thought keeps on getting bigger,

I'm sorry my sweet baby, I wish I've been there.

It's been so long,

Since I last have seen my son

Lost to this monster

To the man behind the slaughter

Since you've been gone

I've been singing this stupid song

So I could ponder

The sanity of your mother"

Such words were tragic, describing the loss of the mother's child, and her grief. Drake was touched by the story, but the sentence: "It won't be long before I'll become a puppet" made him suspect that the mother is responsible for the hauntings at the pizzeria, through some ritual to bind the souls of dead children into the animatronics, to seek vengeance for her son's death? Is her son related to the missing children, or something else?

Drake checked the time again. It was 4 am. He went back to work, checking the cameras again. Everything's going in favor of himself, for now. He decided to google Jeremy's home, so he can bring Michael there and discuss his findings. After a quick search, he found Jeremy at the suburbs just outside San Bernardino. He copied his address, and kept in his pocket.

He texted Michael with his I-Phone. "Michael, would you come to the library this evening? We'll be discussing about my findings. Look for Jeremy Fitzgerald and bring him to me, okay?"

After sending the message, he checked the cameras. Yup, all's going well, or is it? As the night goes on, he spent the remaining time keeping an eye on Freddy while fending off Chica and Bonnie. Foxy stayed at his Pirate Cove, however, allowing him to be extra focused on both Chica and Bonnie.

Alas, 6 am has come, and as he prepares for his day job, he wondered what does the book in Jeremy's drawer contained.


	5. Stay Alive, Day 4

**Five Nights: Stay Alive**

Five Nights at Freddy's belong to Scott Cawthon

_Day 4, December 1999_

Drake heads to the library, and immediately reaches for his counter. He started reading the book found in Jeremy's drawer. He flipped the book at the page where the bookmark lied. It was on the subject of Golems.

"In Jewish folklore, a golem is an animated anthropomorphic being magically created entirely from inanimate matter, mostly from clay or stone. The most famous golem narrative involves Judah Loew ben Bezalel, the late 16th century rabbi of Prague, also known as the Maharal, who reportedly created a golem to defend the Prague ghetto from anti-Semitic attacks and pogroms. Depending on the version of the legend, the Jews in Prague were to be either expelled or killed under the rule of Rudolf II, the Holy Roman Emperor. To protect the Jewish community, the rabbi constructed the Golem out of clay from the banks of the Vltava River, and brought it to life through rituals and Hebrew incantations. The Golem was called Josef and was known as Yossele. It was said that he could make himself invisible and summon spirits from the dead.

The only care required of the Golem was that he can't be alive on the day of Sabbath (Saturday). Rabbi Loew deactivated the Golem on Friday evenings by removing the shem before the Sabbath began, so as to let it rest on Sabbath. One Friday evening Rabbi Loew forgot to remove the shem, and feared that the Golem would desecrate the Sabbath. A different story tells of a golem that fell in love, and when rejected, became the violent monster seen in most accounts. Some versions have the golem eventually going on a murderous rampage.

The rabbi then managed to pull the shem from his mouth and immobilize him in front of the synagogue, whereupon the golem fell in pieces. The Golem's body was stored in the attic genizah of the Old New Synagogue, where it would be restored to life again if needed."

Wait a second, if a golem can be made using clay or stone, could metal be of the same? Drake pondered about the information. He then flipped the pages of the book again, and found an article on vengeful spirits

"In mythology and folklore, a vengeful ghost or vengeful spirit is said to be the spirit of a deceased person who returns from the afterlife to seek revenge for a cruel, unnatural or unjust death. In certain cultures where funerals and burial or cremation ceremonies are important, such vengeful spirits may also be considered as unhappy ghosts of individuals who have not been given a proper funerary rite.

The concept of a vengeful ghost goes back to ancient times and is part of many cultures. According to these legends and beliefs, the ghosts roam the world of the living as restless spirits, seeking to have their grievances redressed, and return to the world of the dead after justice is done, but in some cases remain unappeased. In certain cultures vengeful ghosts are mostly female, said to be women that were unjustly treated and died in despair.

Exorcisms and appeasement are among the religious and social customs practiced by various cultures in relation to the vengeful ghost. The northern Aché people group in Paraguay cremated old people thought to harbor dangerous vengeful spirits instead of giving them a customary burial. In cases where the person has been killed and the body disposed of unceremoniously, the cadaver may be exhumed and reburied according to the proper funerary rituals in order to appease the spirit. Others have been known to salt and burn their body, or where they were killed or what they were killed with."

Drake digests the information, and then tried to make a connection with the missing children incident. He thought of the 3rd drawing by Jeremy, where Freddy confronted the purple shadow. The purple shadow is holding a Motorola DynaTAC, wearing a uniform with a badge. He then took the notebook titled "Caller's Records" and flipped the pages. He checked the entry "Night 4"

"Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day 4. I knew you could do it.

I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow. *banging sound* It's been a bad night here for me. Um, I'm kind of glad that I recorded my messages for you *clears throat* uh, when I did.

Hey, do me a favor. *bang bang* Maybe sometime, you could check inside those suits in the back room? *bang bang* I'm got to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad. *bang bang* Uh, I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there. *chime plays*.

You know...*moan* oh, no - *noises followed by an animatronic screech and static*"

If that person was the culprit, and he was killed on that day, that should have appeased the lost souls. Their behavior acting towards him suggested otherwise. Maybe the souls of the children are bound, not only to the animatronics, but also by something more insidious.

He checked Jeremy's notebook titled: "Investigation of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria" and looked through the entries.

"Night 2

I never liked that puppet thing. It was always...thinking, and it can go anywhere.

–_Notes: The Marionette may be more alive than we thought, highly suspicious, remain cautious at all times"_

"Night 3

I wanted to ease your mind about any rumors you might have heard lately.

–_Notes: There are several urban legends circulating the restaurant, but the most circulated one is the story of 'The Mother's Sorrow' in circulation from 1985, detailing the mother's loss of her child from a murder, driving her into insanity"_

"Night 4

There's been somewhat of an investigation going on. We might end up having to close for a few days... I don't know. I want to emphasize though that it's really just a precaution. Fazbear Entertainment denies any wrongdoing. Shit happen sometimes. It'll all get sorted out in a few days. Just keep an eye on things and I'll keep you posted.

–_Notes: A federal investigation on the pizzeria revealed the murderer to be Ethan Holland, who was responsible for the murders of 11 children, all of which are related to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. He is now imprisoned in Colorado state prison in lifetime sentence" _

"Night 5

The building is on lockdown, no one is allowed in or out, especially concerning any previous employees.

-_Employee background check took place, reexamining their criminal records. Apparently the murderer has repeatedly entering the premises, murdered children and disarmed the face recognition system, supposedly to ensure his easy killings._

We're going to try to contact the original restaurant owner. Uh, I think the name of the place was..."Fredbear's Family Diner" or something like that. It's been closed for years though; I doubt we'll be able to track anybody down.

_-Fredbear's Family Diner was purchased by Fazbear entertainment in 1980, has replaced the golden Fredbear with the current animatronics Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy"_

"Night 6

Someone used one of the suits. We had a spare in the back, a yellow one; someone used it...now none of them are acting right.

_-The yellow suit is known as the golden Freddy suit. It is implied that the murderer used the suit on that murder."_

Just as he finished reading the notes, Jeremy stood in front of the counter. "Hey, you're the current night shift guard Michael told me, right? I'm Jeremy Fitzgerald. Heard you've been investigating this case" said Jeremy, letting out a sigh. "The pizzeria must have been through a rough time, with crazy-ass shit going around there after 12 years. Sorry about Mike not coming, he doesn't want to talk about the pizzeria again"

"Jeremy, I'm Drake Eisenhower. I've checked both your drawer and Michael's drawer" replied Drake, and leads Jeremy to a table in the library. He places all the contents found in Jeremy's and Michael's drawer on the table. "Look at the newspaper cutouts, these are the news reports on the missing children case, and the photo of Mike and his friends is the only footage of them several minutes before the murder happened. Mike's the only survivor, but his name's changed from Mike Smith to Michael Schmidt. According to him, the animatronics behaved the same was as before they died. It's pretty obvious something supernatural is happening at the pizzeria. I just need one clue, how did the children's' souls inhibit the animatronics?" asked Drake.

Jeremy turned to the printout, and said: "There's an urban legend circulating around the pizzeria. It started by the loss of a mother's child from a murder near the restaurant. The mother, consumed by her anger, sadness, and guilt, she sought revenge and wanted to find someone to avenge her child's death. She wanted to set herself free from her anguish, in her chase and search for the culprit on the loose, before others could stop her from her madness, she became the puppet at the end" explained Jeremy. "So what if she really became the Marionette, gave the animatronics life with the souls of the 4 missing children, and made them kill any night guard who worked in the restaurant in her attempt to avenge her son's death?"

"Wait, so you're saying that it was The Mother who haunted the restaurant along with the dead children? Let me guess, she must have been inspired by this book" replied Drake, and handed him the "Autobiography of a Yogi". "According to the book, there's a universal reaction bringing plant, animal and mineral under a common principle. They all exhibit the same phenomena of fatigue and depression, with possibilities of recovery and of exaltation, as well as the permanent irresponsiveness associated with death, which means they all have a certain life force. Metals' life pulses can be harmed or destroyed through electrical currents and high pressure. Maybe, as the 4 dead children were stuffed inside the animatronics, the Mother could animate the animatronics, and when the management used the older models as spare parts for the new ones, the new animatronics were also animated as well. What Michael, you and I faced is a demonic entity."

"Exactly, now, when you get to work there, I want you to tell them the whole truth. Stay alive at all costs, and remember, they might want to kill you, but they're children still, although lost souls" replied Jeremy. "Michael and I will search the information on the location of the Marionette, destroy it and liberate those lost souls. We'll tell you by tomorrow afternoon, so make sure you survive the night"

"Roger that. I must get back to work now" said Drake, leaving to his counter for work while taking all of Michael's and Jeremy's findings. Jeremy smiled lightly, and walked away.

Back home after work, Drake heads to his own bed, and looked at the photograph of Mike and his friends. He thought about how bad the whole truth turned out to be. Lost souls, vengeful mother, murderous animatronics, what was only a simple job as a guard, became a massive discovery of the horrors behind the pleasant children's place. He felt sorry for the children who were murdered, and are now trapped inside the animatronics. It was horrific to be killed at the place you loved, but even more horrific to wind up stuck at the form that you loved the most and watching it killing others.

Drake wept pondering this tragic tale, placed the photograph at his sling bag, and went to sleep. This shift, I have to put the end of these perpetual terrors around here.

_Night 4_

Drake heads straight to the office, and checked the time: "11:45 pm". He immediately checked the monitor for new messages.

"I knew you could do it, just like every other guard before you. As you know year 2000 is coming soon, we'll close down this restaurant for all services on all electronic equipment, including the animatronics too. Just in case the Y2K bug came along. We decided to re-introduce the toy versions of the animatronics by the next month. All you have to do is to keep an eye on them, don't do anything stupid, reckless and insane, and you'll be invited for the New Year reopening by then.

Until then, keep it up!"

Big deal, thought Drake, I'm in the middle of a horror movie here.

Drake quickly gets ready for work, prepared to tell them the whole truth.

12 am. Drake was checking the cameras as usual. He devised a new plan to keep him alive, turn on both hall lights, and turn them off again, check the show stage, and then the pirate cove, repeat. "Yeah, that's the plan" thought himself. He turns off the fridge to give himself more chance to survive. "I won't need this" said Drake and quickly turned off the fridge.

12:15 am. Drake noticed something off at the show stage, and found Chica on the loose. "She ain't givin' me time" thought Drake, and checked the dining hall. He found her, and decided to check the pirate cove. No sign of Foxy coming out. He checked the show stage, and saw Bonnie gone too. "Everything's on high speed now" thought Drake, and checked the dining hall again. Bonnie and Chica were together at the dining hall. He checked Pirate Cove again, and saw the curtains opened, and Foxy watching him. "Man, this is going too far. Better check on Freddy" thought himself. He checked the show stage, and saw Freddy remained at his place, although staring at the camera. Panicking, Drake proceeds to watch the dining hall, nothing but a blue screen is seen. They must have disabled them. So he quickly searched every other possible room while keeping an eye with Foxy and Freddy.

He saw Bonnie at the parts and services room, and Chica in the restrooms. Foxy was walking out from his stage at Pirate Cove and was about to head to the office. Drake quickly closes the left door, and went back watching for Freddy. Freddy and Chica are now inside the restroom. Bonnie remained inside the parts and services room, but he's staring at the cameras. Drake heard a loud knocking on the left door, but he also heard something else.

"Open the door, you scallywag! You can't get away with this!" said the voice behind the left door. Must be Foxy for sure, thought himself. Drake kept an eye on the left door, hoping that Foxy quits. The banging sound ended soon enough. He checked the time, 1:30 am. "And I thought this is over" muttered himself. Drake checked the monitor, and saw that Bonnie and Chica were now at the left and right hallway respectively. He closes the right door, knowing that without the fridge on, closing both doors won't cause a short circuit. He prepared for the siege from Bonnie and Chica's side, and watched Freddy's current location; he's at the kitchen, looking at the camera, while playing his jingle.

He checked pirate cove again, and saw Foxy right outside his cove. What? Foxy still leaves his cove again? After 10 minutes or so? "I'm dead for real" said Drake, and he herd tapping on both the left window and the right window. To figure out what's making the sound, he turns off the air ionizer, and proceeds to turn on the left hall light. He saw Bonnie knocking at the window, and immediately turned it off. Did he just do what Foxy's done just now? He turned the right hall light on, and saw Chica knocking at the window. Drake was nervous about the fact that Bonnie and Chica were replicating Foxy's tactics. He quickly turned off the right hall light, and checked Freddy's current location. Freddy is no longer at the kitchen. He hoped that they didn't try to gang up on him as in his nightmare. So he checked the right hall. Freddy's standing there. He checked the left hall, and saw Foxy charging towards him. Drake then heard voices from the windows. "You can't hide forever, murderer. We're there to get you!" said the voice from the left window. "We knew what you did to us that day, now you'll pay today!" said the voice from the right window. Then heavy knocking came from the left door, along with another voice. "You can't run from us, you'll be shark bait soon!"

As Drake felt like he's about to die, he heard Freddy's laugh from the right door. Drake hid under the table and tried not to back down. He saw the left door began to break down, and both windows cracking. Panic boils his blood, leaving him shivering in fear. After a 5 minute standoff, he had a nervous meltdown down.

"I'm sorry for all of you! Please, spare me! Don't hurt me! I've nothing to do with your deaths! I'm just a poor man, with no family, no friends. I'll find a way to free you all, please! Just don't kill me, okay! Leave me alone, will you! I investigated your case like Mike and Jeremy. I knew how bad you all have been through! Foxy, you're just trying hard to bring that murderer into justice during that bite in 1987, but that murder, Ethan Holland is currently on life sentence in a maximum security prison out of state. Freddy, Mike tried to save you by leading you out to the restroom, but he failed to save you. He felt bad about this ever since. Chica, I'm sorry that the murder killed you first of everyone else, but without Mike escaping, I couldn't help all of you at all. Bonnie, your attempt to save yourself has failed, but at least you bought time for Mike to save him and your friends. Please, I'm just a person who tried to help you all! Just leave me alone, alright!" screamed Drake as loudly as his heart could allow, before collapsed on the floor crying. "I'm terribly sorry for you. You all met a terrible fate, and I'm sad for that matter" muttered himself sadly.

All of the sudden, the entire office became silent. Drake brought himself together and stood up. He watched the right window, and turned on the right hall light. He saw Chica painting the window with pizza sauce, forming a sentence read:

"Drake, we forgave you. Can you open the door for us?"

Drake began to reply. "Um… Are… You…. Honest…. With Me?" asked Drake, stammering. Chica replied again by painting the window again.

"Yes, we won't hurt you, now open the door"

Drake opened the right door, letting Freddy and Chica in, and then opened the left door, allowing Bonnie and Foxy to enter the office. Drake hoped that they weren't lying.

The 4 animatronics slowly moved into the office, Drake's heartbeat kept beating loudly, knowing it is the moment where shit hits the fan when it happens. He closes his eyes, trying not to imagine them killing him. Foxy approaches towards him, and tapped his shoulder with his left metallic hand, and said: "Look, aren't you done with this, young lad?"

Drake opened his eyes, trying to figure out the situation. "What's your name, anyway?" asked Foxy. "Drake Eisenhower, third night shift guard. I saw everything in Michael and Jeremy's drawer, I figured it all out. Mother reanimated all of you, am I right?" replied Drake.

"Afraid so, it was that puppet from that second restaurant. She said that she gave us the gift of life again, and promise to be freed if we help her to avenge her son's death and ours, by finding the murderer and kill him" said Bonnie.

"For many years we're confined to the restaurant, hoping to be freed at last, so we became more and more determined to pursue the culprit. When I saw the murder of a boy outside the restaurant, I realized that the Mother was right. The murderer is on the loose. The murderer often came to the place, with a sense of fear, for us" said Freddy.

"I saw the murderer on the loose again when I just stepped outwards the stage, and saw a pile of dead children, and that murderer. Why did I run so fast? I can't let that murderer get away every time I chase after him. But that bite in 1987, forever tarnished my form's name. I tried even harder, just so I can make amendments to my reputation. I spent the most of remaining years hiding inside the cove, feeling guilty for my mishap and the a few hours to pull myself together and continue my chase." explained Foxy.

"All those years stuck in this form, has made us unaware of the outside world, and those routine misses in our chase made us more desperate. Every night from 12 to 6 am, we began to strike, with only one thing in mind, to be freed from this vicious cycle. But we only know that the murderer was a night guard just before we died, so we only attack at night" explained Chica.

"So, all of you must be on a wild goose chase all along now you all know that the murderer is now in life sentence. That's a downer for sure" remarked Drake. "Yeah, sorry about that if you've wet your pants. We apologize for our actions, we just lost control in our search for the killer, and we're forced to take this role so we can move on" said Freddy. "I hope Mother isn't hearing this, she can't find out that we're not pursuing the killer" remarked Bonnie, with a sense of fear. "So, matey. Can you help set us free? We'll appreciate this" asked Foxy.

"That's what Jeremy, Mike and I are trying to do. Where is the Mother?" asked Drake. "We're not sure, she appears anytime and anywhere she wants. We don't know where she is now, although in the last restaurant, she was inside the prize corner" replied Chica. "That sucks. Anyway, I've always wanted to ask this question, how exactly did all you came to life?" asked Drake, decided to unravel the greatest mystery of all.

"That's complicated. We can't tell you about our rebirth with Mother around. Mother might take away the gift that she gave us, and kill you too" replied Bonnie, with his heads down, along with the rest of the animatronics. "Crap, oh well. Then, can you tell me about this photograph?" asked Drake, showing the photograph to them.

Foxy took the photograph from Drake and took a look, then gave it to Chica. Chica then hands the photograph to Bonnie, and Bonnie gave it to Freddy and finally Freddy returned it to Drake.

"That's us, just before we died. We haven't saw Mike, our only surviving friend ever since that day, until his first shift. He didn't remember us at all, but the more we 'played' with him, the more he began to remember that moment, and us" explained Foxy.

Drake checked the time, it was 3:30 am. "So, now that you all aren't trying to kill me, what now?" asked Drake. "Maybe you ought to come with me at my cove, will ya?" suggested Foxy. "I guess so. Ain't much to do around here" replied Drake.

Drake and Foxy walked towards the Pirate Cove, climbed on stage, and entered through the curtains. Inside the cove lies a replica of a pirate ship, on the left lies a treasure chest, the flooring is designed as the coastline of an island, with the treasure chest on the sand side, and the rest, on the mockup of the sea. The walls are painted as the blue sky and the horizon of an ocean, with a sunrise. What paid Drake's attention is a part of the wall, with markings similar to the ones prisoners keep track of their days in prison. "So, Foxy. You felt like you're imprisoned, I suppose?" asked Drake. "Yeah, ever since the accidental biting of a guard back then. I was discontinued ever since, never to see another child again, never to entertain them. They're the only thing that comforted me of my situation. Whether being shelved or decommissioned, I've always feel depressed, wondering how long me and my dead friends have to go through to be freed. Those markings are the days spent in this cove. I don't recall how many days has passed since the bite, it must be a long years of guilt" explained Foxy, feeling remorseful over his actions. "If only I caught that culprit back then, not only I can see the daylights again, my beloved animatronic, which is who myself now's name won't be tarnished"

"Cheer up, Foxy. Although the crook's now in life sentence, at least you all now know that he received his punishment for his crimes. We just need to figure out another way out of your suffering along with your mates" said Drake, trying to cheer Foxy up. "It ain't stopping Mother from keeping us like this until she's satisfied. Mother's much worse that Davy Jones" replied Foxy. "I'll figure a way out, along with Jeremy and Mike" said Drake. "Thanks, matey. Nice to have you accompany" replied Foxy, with a mild feeling of happiness.

Drake leaves the cove, heads for the dining area, and saw Chica, Freddy and Bonnie. "Will you accompany us, Drake?" asked Chica. "Yeah, might as well make some friends at times like this" replied Drake.

For the rest of his shift Drake hanged out with the animatronics, although it was awkward at first, but it wasn't long before he befriended them, and knew a little bit of themselves before their deaths. Strangely, they don't recall their names, nor do they remember their past lives before becoming the animatronics they are now. He had an interesting time with them, such as making a pizza with Chica, learning to play a guitar with Bonnie, and sang 'March of the Toreadors' with Freddy. By 5:50 am, Drake began to prepare to leave for his day job.

"Hey Drake, you may have survived this night. Next night, you might be not so lucky. Mother still controls us as always. But I have some things that can help you survive next night" reminded Foxy. Drake turns towards Foxy, now on the dining area. "Oh, what is it?" asked Drake. Foxy hand him a replica of a Spanish Dollar coin, a guitar pick, an olive shaped stress toy, and a bow tie. "Take them, they will help you stay alive on the next shift" explained Foxy. "Oh, thanks. That will help me out. It's been a great time. Good bye!" replied Drake, and turns away.

"Come back some time again, matey!" replied Foxy. "See you!" said Chica. "Come again!" said Bonnie. "Have a good day job!" said Freddy. All of the animatronics waved their hands at him, and then went back their positions. Freddy, Bonnie and Chica headed towards the show stage, while Foxy climbed back to the Pirate Cove.

Drake smiled as he walked away, acknowledging the irony that the same animatronics who tried to kill him actually said goodbye to him in a good, innocuous way. He decided that now he exposed the truth to them, he must end their suffering, and liberate them.


End file.
